


Embers of Dusk

by Biscuits_an_Gravy



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuits_an_Gravy/pseuds/Biscuits_an_Gravy
Summary: Dreams haunt the fair Siybl for years. She vaguely remembers a life filled with blood and vengeance. However, as she goes about her mundane life she finds a man who awakens her heart's strongest desires. Will she learn from the lessons of their shared past life or are they forever doomed to share a similar fate?





	1. Boys Will Be Boys

‘You can change what you want about yourself at any time. You see yourself as someone who can’t write or play an instrument, who gives in to temptation or makes bad decisions, but that’s not you. Your personality is something else, something deeper than preferences and these details on, the surface; you can change at any time you like.’  
Julien Smith, The Flinch

The skies darken with heavy storms — her small frame shivers at the mighty sight upon the grand hill. Behind her strong muscled arms snake their way around her waist. She feels the scratch of a rough beard on her neck.  
“I would pray to the gods for a whisper of your thoughts.” Came his melodic tone. She sighs as she leans back into his muscled form.  
“Mock the gods, and they will shed favor from your endeavors.” She warms lightly pecking his forearm gently.  
“They share no favor for those soaked in the blood of vengeance.” He declares boldly, pointing to the sight below the hill. Her eyes grow wide as saucers as she witnesses the brutal screams of an on-going war. Left and right, the clash of steel and futile cries echo out as blood gushes from grave wounds.  
“We must make it stop!” She yanks from his arms and attempts to run toward the battlefield.  
A rough hand grabs her arm as she passes then proceeds to yank her back into a hard-chiseled chest. She pulls back with as much strength as she could muster to stare up at the man who so dared to defy her. He was a fierce looking man with rough brown skin with piercing blue eyes that were framed by dirty blonde hair. Gannicus, her mind whispered with a fever to her. Her heart gallops at the mention of his name, and she finds she cannot break from his passionate gaze.  
“You are a fool lil lamb. You must leave with the rest and let me shed blood.” He proclaims with a grin — a glint of madness hinting in the shadows of his lovely eyes. Her heart starts to ache as he places one last kiss upon her opened mouth, forever hushing her protest of such things.  
“Remember me well” He whispers in her ear. He shares one last passionate look with her before turning about and leaping off the edge. His laughter echoes in her ears as she screams, “NOOOO!!!!”  
Above the skies let out a roar before promptly splitting open. Sybil falls to her knees in defeat as her beloved goes berserk in the heat of battle. She cries with anguish as she looks to the heavens for an answer to her deepest fear. Will her lover survive this torrent of blood and vengeance? The skies reply with a shower of blood, covering her small frame with their will and answer.

Sybil wakes with a start as her alarm blares like that of a banshee. She slams her hand across the snooze button before collapsing back into bed. Her heart still thunders in her ear as her mind tries to grasp the remnants of the fading dream.  
“So much blood,” she whispers to herself. Off all the blood, she couldn’t recall the face of the man that has haunted her for as long as she could remember. In her youth, she was often given sedatives when she woke to scream from a similar nightmare. However, after a year of therapy, she was able to regain some sense of control over the violence of these re-occurring dreams. She rubs her face tiredly as she pulls herself up in bed. Her feet swing over the side and collapse onto the cold wood floors. She hisses at the cold as it stings the palms of her tender feet.  
Her eyes briefly closed, and she’s immediately overcome of flashes from long ago battles: swords, cries of pain and victory race behind her eyes. As the trail of images passes her mind freezes on the blur of a lone man’s face. Frustrated Sybil lets out a sigh before reopening her eyes. Daylight greets her like a harsh friend. Time to get the day started, she surmised to herself.  
The fair Sybil was a proud owner of a lone café, located in one of the grittier parts of town. However, being she had grown up in an orphanage not far from her current establishment, she didn’t fear the local thugs. Especially since most of them were her fellow orphans from long ago, instead they had struck a deal, Sybil would run a café free of thug’s involvement if in exchange they were granted space to rest when requested. Thus, she also ran a room and board for a few guys so if they remain untroublesome.  
Sybil ties her homey apron around her waist before starting her morning routine in her open kitchen. She hums lightly to herself as she sets up her coffee pot. Her heads move side to side as Sybil takes off with the hum and begins to sing softly. She pulls out the usual morning staples; bacon, syrup, jelly, eggs, etc., etc. She bumps her hips into the fridge door as she finishes and claps with joy as it shuts with a soft thud. Behind her, a loud knock pulls her from setting up her cooking pans. She wipes her hands absent-minded on the apron as she opens the back door. As it clicks to open a toned brown man comes into view. Sybil sighs as she crosses her arms about her chest. The younger man was short in stature but made up for it in his firm, large muscles, and warm brown eyes. His long black falls forward as he claps his hand in a begging motion.  
“I’m sorry Sybil I lost track of time!” He pleads with pouty red lips. Sybil rolls her eyes as she glances up at the clock on the wall.  
“You’re lucky the brutes haven’t woken yet.” She scolds lightly before letting the man in. He flashes her a charming smile before dashing into the small kitchen. Sybil sighs and shuts the door behind him. She watches with a small smile as the man puts on one of her homey aprons and turns on the radio above the stove. Chords of some rock band fill her warm kitchen as this small man begins whipping up a breakfast fit for champions.  
Sybil makes herself useful up front as she readies her store for yet another day of business. She wipes all her counters then proceeds to fill all her condiments. From the kitchen, Sybil hears the man bellow a lyric from the bottom of his gut. She chuckles softly to herself as her tenants begin to fil in from the side door.  
“Jesus, the little man is at it again.” Complains her most aggravating Tennent. He was a man a little taller than average with a muscular build and short dreads sleek back, close to his head.  
“His name is Nathan.” She calls in correction. “And he is the reason you eat such good food this morning, Araron.” The others laugh at his plight but settle into their usual seats. From the small window into the kitchen, Nathan yells, “Ten more minutes.” Sybil nods and sets about getting everyone refreshment. She gathers the beverages on a tray and set out across the room.  
Orange juice, for the annoying shit known as Araron. She sits the cup down at his side before moving on. As she passes, she shares with him a small smile Coffee for the stout man with the thick black beard. She places it before him as he flips through the local paper. Iced coffee, for the quiet man with icy blue eyes. He mumbles a kind thank you as she passes by. And finally, she hums to herself, hot tea for the dark bald guy. She pauses for a brief moment as she realizes he is not in his custom seat. She looks toward her other tenants for an answer yet receive ignored looks as they busy themselves. Sybil places her hand her hip and sighs loudly. Still, the fools do not answer.  
“I will delay your hot meal for an hour if you do not tell me where Oscar is.” She states loudly.  
Araron groans in agony as the stout man chuckles. “Serves you, right kid.” Sybil rolls her eyes as the two bickers back and forth. However, the man with Icy eyes, also known as Simon, clears his throat for her attention.  
“Spill it “She demands.  
“I don’t think he woke with the rest of us.” He says lightly with a small smile. She nods and places her tray down at Oscar's table.  
“Very well, thank you.” She smiles then shouts toward the kitchen, “be back in ten!”  
“Gotcha!” replies Nathan happily.  
“But what of Breakfast!?” calls Araron as Sybil opens the side door. She pops her head out and retorts, “Perhaps you could persuade Nathan to sever you instead.” She gives him a wink causing the large man to blush profusely of the thought. Sybil’s laughter echoes the room as she sets out to find her last tenant.  
Her feet’s large step shakes the wooden floor as she makes her way down her tenant’s hallway. Back in the day, her shop was once a brothel thus most of the rooms had thin walls and even squeaker floors. Sybil relishes in this fact as she attempts to make as much noise as possible to wake her late tenant. After the fair, Sybil always prided herself in her manners and being punctual. The fact this fool dare to mess with her tight schedule made her furious. After all, they didn’t reside in her place of home and worked for free, and they wake with her at dawn to fulfill the end of their bargain.  
Sybil’s feet come to a stop as she comes upon Oscar’s door. She pulls herself to her full height before promptly beating his door. The echo of her small fist hitting the hardwood door rings with a loud sound until finally the door gives away and her hand pauses before she punches a dark chocolate colored chiseled chest. Startle she steps back in surprise, “I’m sorry Sybil, I was in the shower.” He states with a deep voice.  
Sybil's eyes flutter toward his waist where a towel hung loosely on his hip. Her eyes jerk upward to see amusement spark in his dark brown eyes. She clears her dry throat and crosses her arms about her chest.  
“that’s fine. Breakfast is almost ready.” She informs before spinning on her heels. A large warm hand suddenly grasps her shoulders. Shocked she stops and turns back around, her eyes gazing up at the tall, dark-skinned man before her. Her mouth forms word however they don’t spill forth as he leans down toward her slowly. Her eyes lock in on his face noting the light stubble dusting his square jaw following his plump lips that quirk up into a smile. He brushes some stray dust off her black hair before slowly pulling back. Self-conscious, Sybil traces over the spot with her hand.  
“Don’t worry I got it for you.” He says before leaning in his doorway. Sybil pulls her head from the clouds and straightens herself.  
“Get dressed.” She demands before walking away. She hears him laugh and couldn’t help but shiver at the idea of that chest pressed to her. She tugs at her apron self-consciously before stepping down the stairs. As she descends, she can’t help but look back. To her shock, he’s starring after her with a hot gaze that makes her flesh quiver with lust. She turns quickly to get back to her cafe hastily and away from such tempting thoughts.  
The rest of her morning goes by smoothly as she feeds the boys and their ravenous appetites. However, she makes sure to stay especially busy once Oscar joins them later but lucky for her it was time for her to open the window covers and invite in her morning rush. The boys make quick work of their meals and dishes before heading out for the day. Oscar, however, lingers still as Sybil’s morning rush slowly starts to fill up the café.  
“Nathan,” She calls through the window, “I need muffins asap.” She twists around, eyes focused on the notepad in her small hands. She bites her lips as Oscar’s dark gaze suddenly interrupts her thoughts. She briefly looks up and notes his presences is absent. She sighs, yet for frustration or relief, she was yet unsure, but She pushes the thought aside as more people come in.  
Fair Sybil’s day passes in a blur as she serves person after person. Eventually, she loses track of time until finally, she decides to take a break. The café had just emptied of its latest rush and had come to lull in customers. From the back Nathan comes out, sweat clinging to his golden skin and stray hair. He wipes at his forehead as he nods toward Sybil who currently found herself sitting at the bar.  
“Wanna step out for a second?” He asks with a smile. Sybil looks back toward the main door and notes the empty streets. She looks t Nathan with a shrug.  
“sure. Why not.” She throws the towel on her shoulder, down and follows the little man out the back.  
He takes a seat on a stack of crates and offers her the stool next to him. She accepts it gratefully before resting her head back. She stares up past the long lines of laundry between the close buildings toward the bright blue skies above it all. A small gust of wind blows by bringing with the smell of clean linen and light garbage from the nearby dumpster. Beside her, Nathan lights up a cigarette then offers her one. She shakes her hand no toward his offer before shielding her eyes from the shine of the sun.  
“So, you seemed extra flushed earlier.” Notes Nathan as inhales his cigarette. Sybil rolls her eyes as she turns her head toward the charming man.  
“How do you figure.” She snorts. Suddenly her mind flashed to the image of Oscar’s bare chest causing her cheeks to become inflamed.  
Nathan laughs before eyeing her knowingly. “You’re so innocent, Sybil.” He teases. He gently bumps her waist, yet she huffs with crossed arms.  
“Oh, shut up. It’s no different with you and Araron.” She looks at him pointedly, but he only shrugs as he inhales once more.  
“Guys too big of a puss to admit he likes me” He exhales with a shared grin. Sybil nods her head in agreement before starring out toward the street where a few people walk by.  
“So, what exactly did you see when you went upstairs?” Nathan pokes her side to gain her attention. She continues to stare toward the street but replies, “The man was half naked from the shower.”  
She hears Nathan choke on his exhale and she can’t help the blush dusting her pale face. Hs laughter soon echoes the tight walls of the alleyway.  
“Is the chocolate as delicious as it looks!?” he inquires with pouty lips. Sybil rolls her eyes before standing suddenly. She can’t quite find it in herself to look the man in his eyes. So instead she focuses on her converses while smoothing out the wrinkles in her apron with her hands.  
“That’s beside the point.” She mutters under the heat of her blush. Nathan chuckles before lifting her gaze with a steady finger under her chin. She raises her eyes to his, if somewhat timid, of his intention.  
“If you favor his affections, be bold, fair Sybil. Let no man take what you do not offer.” He warns softly with concerned eyes. She nods in understanding and gently pulls his hand away.  
“I know Nathan. I guess it’s a good thing I have you to keep me company until then.” She smiles brightly gaining another laugh from the charming man known as Nathan. From the road, a loud commotion draws their attention. A rush of people starts to yell and scream as someone yells out in pain. Sybil looks to Nathan, “Call the Boss.”  
Nathan opens his mouth to protest but is at lost as Sybil takes off toward the scene. Her feet eat pavement hard as she rushes to the crowd. All around people scream, fight like a man, hit em where it hurts and other such vulgarities. Sybil elbows her way through the thick crowd of rude idiots till finally the crowd breaks and she sees the cause of all this ruckus.  
Before her, (laying bloody in the street), is an average height man with an athletic build and dirty blonde hair. He turns to his side and spits out a mouth full of blood. Before him, a big muscled guy with a scar down the left side of his face circles him like a hawk to its prey.  
“You cocky little ass! Where’s my money!” The giant man bellows.  
The bloody idiot laughs before staggering to his feet. “Perhaps it’s in the same place you left your head.” He pauses for effort causing the loud crowd to grow hushed. The giant man burrows his brow in confusion. The bloody man’s face split into a wild smile, “In your ass!” he bellows with laughter. All around Sybil, the crowd, erupts into fits of giggles as well. Enraged by the insult, the large man charges. The fool braces himself and gets tackled harshly to the ground — the pair skid with the force of impact scooting closer to Sybil as she starred appalled at the two’s actions. The bloody man gains the advantage as he uses the big man’s weight and gets atop of him. With an aloud cry, he begins to plow his fist into the scarred man’s face. Eventually, between the roar of the bloody man and the crowds cheering, Sybil was unable to hear the giant man’s ragged breathing. Terrified that he might be dead, she flings herself at his opponent. She clings her arms around his giant head then pulls with all her might. Startled the man stops beating his opponent to a pulp thus allowing the girl to pull himself atop of her as they fall back.  
Sybil squeaks as his slender frame suddenly falls back atop of her. However, the man turns quickly enough and catch himself before he crushes the fair girl. Sybil wipes at the at her face as blood drip from his face to hers.  
“get off me, you oaf!” She shouts before slamming her fist against his broad shoulders. The man laughs before grasping her face between his large fingers. She attempts to jerk away but finds his strength is much more than her own. He tilts her face toward his and smiles lovingly down at her. Threw the blood soaking his rugged features, Sybil finds her eyes becoming lost in his stormy grey eyes.  
“Do I know you?” He asks suddenly unsure of himself. Sybil gulps loudly. That’s odd, she thought, I was going to ask you the same thing.  
Suddenly the idiot is lifted from her causing her to grimace at the sudden brightness compared to the shadows of the man’s form.  
“Sybil!” someone yelled. She rubs her eyes and sits up. As her hand falls, she sees Nathan approaching her. Worry etching his handsome face into unfamiliar lines, “Sybil are you okay!?” he asked as kneels beside her. Confused she touches her face feeling the slick remnants of the fool’s blood.  
“I’m fine.” She assures the man as she wipes her face with her apron. She hears him sigh with relief as he notes the blood is not hers. Around them the crowd starts to disperse as Araron and Chris, the brute man, hold up the bloody idiot. Nathan helps Sybil to her feet as the boss of their neighborhood approaches them all. By his side stands the tall, dark man known as Oscar and the chilly eyed man known as Simon.  
“Well, well, well what do today’s events bring us.” Calls Bart, the boss, as he approaches his favored fighters.  
“A troublemaker by the looks of it.” States Araron, hoisting the fool up by his arm.  
Bart chuckles to himself before briefly looking over toward Sybil who was being fretted over by Nathan.  
“Are you hurt my child?” he asks kindly to her. Sybil bats away Nathan’s worried hands before nodding toward Bart.  
“I’m fine.” She replies with a smile. He nods before looking to Nathan.  
“Take her home, and make sure she is well.” He commands. Nathan nods obediently before grasping Sybil’s arm and dragging her back to her café. However, as she passes the fool her eyes can’t help but seek his out. To her surprise, he raises his defeated head to meet her gaze and winks with a grin. Sybil’s heart starts pounding furiously. She has witnessed this, somewhere, somehow, she surmised. Suddenly terror seized her chest causing her to yank free of Nathan’s stronghold. Shocked, he pauses long enough for her to turn back around.  
“What do you intend to do with him.” She demands of Bart. Nathan rushes to her side begging her to come on. She shakes her head furiously as she awaits the man’s answer. The boss man tilts his head at the strange girl. In all the years he had known Sybil, he had never known her to be disobedient. That was until today at least.  
“why do you care.” He challenges.  
She lifts her chin in defiance. “I know this man.”  
The boss narrows his eyes at her before looking toward the man held up by his fighters.  
“If that’s true why does he cause such a ruckus in MY streets.” He demands with a knowing look.  
Sybil gulps as she tries to fashion a reasonable lie. Soon enough her brain pans one out, “We were orphans together, he recently came back to town but got mistaken by chance with another over some gambling debt.”  
The Boss walks around the trio of men and looks down upon the fool who got his ass handed to him. He looks up to Sybil who stood not far from the scene.  
“Camron is a notorious drunk.” He surmises before slamming the boot of his heel into the man’s face.  
“For you fair Sybil I’ll let this pass.” He states. He nods to his fighters who drop the fool on the ground. He lets out a loud groan but doesn’t move.  
“next time I’ll have his head.” He warns before briskly walking away — his prized fighters followed suit.  
Sybil gulps as tremors run down her back. She had lied to protect a man who shook her to her very core. As his gaze looks up to her, she feels her heart begin to calm. Beside her, Nathan curses softly.  
“the hell was that about Sybil.” He stresses as he runs his hand through his now loose hair. She rubs her face tiredly.  
“doesn’t matter now.” She says slowly, “Let’s get him inside.” She finds the strength to approach the man once more. He smiles with weary as she props him up to his feet with the help of her offered shoulder. As she attempts to drag him back to her café, she sees Nathan finally break of his defiance by helping shoulder his other side. She smiles gratefully to Nathan and proceeds to carry this mysterious man to her home.


	2. Dance With The Devil

Grant was a man of many things. He likes to gamble, and due to his nasty habit of losing, he found himself in more than one tight spot. Grant also made it a practice to keep drifting from one place to the next. Afterall all that money tends to catch up with a man, and well he instead like his hide in one piece. However, this time Grant had no control of the urge to go to this town yet, he had run his luck here years before, but it had been a while, and surely those sharks were long gone. Or at least that’s what he had hoped.  
His heart pounded all morning as he checked every corner and every suspicious person he passed that day. He couldn't quite place it, but he knew he needed to be here in this town today. He flinches behind a corner as a group of thugs pass, and he couldn’t help but doubt his instincts. Inevitably whatever posed himself to come here was just a good dose of homesickness, he surmised. The town he found himself drawn to was notorious for its slum ally and rough gangsters. In a way it did sorely remind him of his ghetto back in Ireland, he figures. By mid-day, he decided to count himself lucky since he had yet to run into any one of his past.  
He vaguely remembers entering a day bar that had some sweet ladies posted up in a corner. He recalls ordering a round of drinks and sweet talking the hottest one as the others eyed him curiously. Then before he knew it a large hand starts dragging him away from the suddenly frightened girls.  
One thing leads to the next, and he finds himself in an all-out brawl with a big ugly fucker that calls himself Cameron. Grant remembers eating gravel as he's tossed into the road, followed by a roar of people who stopped to see the spectacle. Years of brawling had made him a man, but it still didn’t prepare him for the massive hits he took from the ugly bastard. He holds his own and even gains the upper hand before someones tiny arms wrapped around his head.   
The moment his brain registered the third person Grant seizes up and falls back. That’s when the world as he knew it came to an abrupt halt. He found himself staring into giant blue orbs that seem to reflect his very soul.  
In that instant the urging feeling he had all day stopped and in his mind an image flashes of a similar girl in a blue tunic with dirt caking her face. Shocked, he slowly touches the younger girls face.  
He vaguely remembers saying something to this mystery beauty before being roughed up by some thugs. When the man of the hour appeared, he was sure he was a dead man. After all, a debt like his was not to be unnoticed, and he was confident the man recognized him. However, as she left, she called out for his innocents. He determined as the man let him go that he would forever be in her debit. Thus, he currently found himself seated in a warm café watching the younger lass bustle from one end to other. His memorized by her lithe body and cascading brown hair.  
“Nathan, I need the first aid kit!” She hollers to the brown guy in the kitchen. He hears a grunt followed by receding footsteps. She slowly approaches him, her arms full of towels and rags. His eyes follow her every movement as she kneels before him. Slowly her slender hand reaches out toward his mangy hair that covered his bloody face.   
He suddenly grasps her tiny wrist causing her to jerk back. Grant tilts his hair back from his face and attempts to smile at the fair girl. Except his body cringes in pain causing him to let go of the girl to catch his face as he moans in agony. Though through all the pain radiating from his various bruises, his hand still tingled where he had lightly grasped her.  
“Easy does it, killer.” She remarks with a smirk before slowly pulling his hair back.  
“All I found was rubbing alcohol, a bottle of water and some band-aids.” Calls Nathan as he squats down next to the girl.  
In the back of Grant's mind, he wanted to kick the brown guy away from the beautiful girl before him. However, he resigns himself to be cleaned up by her. She slowly grasps his chin and forces him to look up at her. He could see determination set in the thin lines of her brow making him smile like an idiot. She softly wipes away the blood from his face. Her eyes never focused on of his features for too long, but he ate up every detail of her heart-shaped face.  
Everything from her doe-like blue eyes, to her high puffy cheeks and more cutely her long slender nose that flares just as the other guy starts to interrogate Grant.  
“What business do you have here.” He demands to know.  
Grant promptly ignores him as the girl proceeds to clean his cuts with alcohol. Grant grunts as the liquid sting his various cuts. Those cerulean orbs glance up at him in a questioning manner.  
Grant pulls back slowly and takes the wet swab from her hands.  
“Tell me, what is your name?’ He asks somewhat awed as he places the swab onto the counter. She frowns at his action but abruptly crosses her arms about her chest.  
“Nathan asked you a question.” She retorts promptly.  
The man next to her chuckles as a look of bewilderment crosses Grant’s face. However, his eye’s never left the beauty before him.  
“I’m a drifter. I go where ever I feel like.” Grant states with a smirk.  
The Beauty shares a worried look with Nathan.   
“Do you always feel like causing a ruckus in the streets?” quips the beauty with a perched eyebrow. Grant laughs wholeheartedly.  
“Perhaps. What about you? Do you make it a habit to break up street brawls?”  
The beauty rolls her eyes as warm red color dust her fair cheeks. Grant could feel his heart constrict painfully and the urge to touché her became suddenly overwhelming. Almost as if against his will his hand suddenly reaches out to her rosy cheeks, yet she jerks away as a crash in the kitchen pulls her attention elsewhere.  
Before he could register the noise the little man beside them jumps up and races to the kitchen. The young beauty follows right after him. Now’s the time to get out, Grant’s mind whispered. Slowly he gets up from his seat and starts to inch toward the front door. Just keep going his mind told him. Another part of him yearned to go back and find her only one more time. Just one more touché, his heart begged like an addict  
A loud bang in the kitchen makes him pause as his head swivels toward the archway. He sees Nathan get thrown across the kitchen like a rag doll. The stout man crashes to the floor which is followed by a loud squeak and thwack noise. Grant doesn’t think twice and runs back into the kitchen. He skids to a halt as he takes in the scene before him. The fair girl stood trembling with a heavy cast iron skillet in her hand. Laying in the floor before her feet was the brute known as Cameron.   
A chuckle rumbled in Grant’s chest as eyes absorb the scene. The beauty twist quickly and raises a threatening brow at him. He holds up his hands in surrender of the fierce woman.  
“Cause any more trouble for my home, and you’ll be next!” she thrust her pan toward the knocked-out oaf at her feet.  
“Aye aye, Captain,” Grant says wholeheartedly knowing she wasn’t afraid to whack him. She stares him down for good measure before finally sighing. She turns to leave the scene when suddenly the bastard starts to stir. Panic seizes Grant as watch the fair girl becomes within the striking range of the stirring man. He acts before he thinks.  
He rushes her and jerks her back as he slams the heel of his boot into the side of the man’s head. The scarred face lets out a groan before twisting to his side, out of striking range. Grant pushes the girl behind him at her protest as the ugly bastard rolls to his feet.  
“Jesus will he not stay out!” She shrieks behind him. Gant can’t help but chuckle at her astonishment. She hastily thrust the cast iron into his hand as the big man starts to swing toward him. With a fierce cry, Grant swings the heavy pan in an upward arc toward his opponent’s chin. There’s a loud thwack followed by a ringing noise. Grant’s hit stunned the big guy and stopped his swinging fist. The big guy stumbles back in shock while Grant smiles and drops the pan. He steps back a couple of steps before suddenly running toward the big guy. Seconds before he runs int the man, Grant contorts his athletic body and manages to shove his feet into the lower face of his opponent.   
A sickening crack echoes the room. Grant falls to the floor after the impact but watches with a wild smile as the big ugly bastard’s head snaps back and promptly falls into the wall behind him with a loud thud.   
“Sybil!” Someone shouts in a deep voice. He notes the young beauty twist toward the front with a look of utter disbelief peppering her face.  
“Sybil.” He hums to himself. The name fit her well; he idly thought as he picks himself up off the floor. The girl knows as Sybil walks toward her sudden guest leaving Grant to survey the damage of her home-y kitchen. The giant oaf had left dents in various walls and countertops. He cringes knowing the wrath the fool faced from Sybil once he waked. From across the room, the little man groans as he pulls himself from the floor.  
“That fucker hits like a mac truck.” He moans as he caresses his bruised jaw.  
Grant laughs but offers the man a hand. He eyes him suspiciously but takes the hand nevertheless, “Thanks” Mutters Nathan. Grant claps his back before turning his head toward the archway. He could see Sybil standing before a tall, dark man with her hands firmly planted on her hips.   
Grant grins, “Has she always been such fierce little thing?” He wonders out loud. Beside him, Nathan chuckles.  
“She may be tiny, but she’s fearless.” He answers with amusement. Grants eyes wander further back and note the café is filling up with the thugs from earlier. Grant steps back away from the archway and from out the line of sight. Beside him, Nathan sighs.  
“Backdoors wide open man.” He states matter of fact. Grant flashes him a big smile before turning to dash for the back door. However, Nathan grabs his arm suddenly.  
“Before you go, what’s your name?” he inquires.  
Grants eyes gaze toward the beautiful woman known as Sybil. A wicked grin lights his face as a name flashes in his mind.

Sybil was beyond furious. Her kitchen was a wreck, Nathan was hurt, and that damn man just infuriated her. But you like the way he looks at you, her mind teases. Sybil gulps heavily.  
“Sybil!” Oscar states loudly. Sybil snaps back to her current predicament.  
“What, “She sasses, “Why are you here NOW?” Sybil straightens to her full height and attempts to meet Oscar’s powerful gaze. In the back of her mind, she can’t help but feel like a small toddler in the shadow of this giant man. Oscar rubs the bridge of his nose as he sighs.  
“Someone called saying they heard a fight break out in your shop.” He tells her patiently. Behind him, the other guys began to fill in.  
The fair Sybil huffs as she blows a stray hair from her face.  
“well yeah. That brute Cameron came back and- “  
“What! Where is he!” Shouted Araron   
“Look he’s back there! “Shouted Chris pointing behind Sybil into the kitchen. The posse of men rushes past to her toward the kitchen. Oscar, however, stays put and chuckles as Sybil stares at the idiots bewailed.  
“Are you okay?” He asks softly. Sybil’s shoulders fall as her hands slip into her pants pocket.   
She huffs, “yeah, luckily that one guy is pretty handy in a fight.”   
Oscar raises a questionable brow at her but lets it slide as the guys call for him. Together the two enter the cramped kitchen. Simon and Chris proceeded to drag the brute out the back door while Araron fusses over Nathan’s various bruises. Sybil’s eyes do a double take as she realizes that the mystery guy from earlier has disappeared.  
“I’ll let Bart know of this,” Oscar says to Sybil as he watches his fellow friends pull the oaf threw the wooden frame.  
“Will you guys be here for dinner?” She asks out of habit.  
Oscar tilts his side to the side and nudges the fair girl. She swings those glowing blue orbs to him in wonder.  
“Why don’t I take you to dinner tonight?” He asked in that quiet demeanor way that suited a man like him. Sybil is taken back and can’t quite find the right words to answer him.  
“For payment for not protecting your store properly,” Oscar hastens to say as he notes the woman’s distressed look. Sybil smiles but still can’t manage to make words come forth her mouth. From the side of them Nathan and Araron approach with matching grins.  
“Well what a coincidence,” Remarks Araron, “I was just asking Nathan here the same thing.”  
Nathan rolls his eyes at the taller man put places as a soft hand at Sybil’s back to focus her attention. “Perhaps we could make it a double date?” He inquires of the tall, dark man.  
Oscar smiles widely nodding in agreement. “That is if you wish to go Ms. Sybil” He says beaming at her. Sybil gulps as she feels all sets of eyes on her. Part of her wanted to run away to the safety of her café however with Nathan’s firm hand at her back she was forced to face this awkward situation.  
“Ummm…I guess…If we have time after cleaning the kitchen.” She says pointedly to Nathan.  
The man smiles at her bemused before walking away with his sweetheart. Sybil sighs but manages a smile for Oscar.  
“So, do you want to meet in the café say about eight?” He asks.  
“Sounds good” Sybil replies as one of her hands pick nervously at her collar. He gives her one last smile before following his fellow fighters out the back door.   
Exhausted and somewhat flustered Sybil sinks into the closest counter. The whole whirlwind of events left her feeling nervous more than anything. Of it, all her mind still couldn’t get the image of the blonde man from her head. Slowly Sybil starts to chew on her nail thoughtfully. She had saved his hide from the Boss only to let him slip right through her fingers. Sybil curses herself silently for not even getting his dammed name. Ironically the moment she had to meet his eyes she felt as if she had known him her entire life. She laughs at the idea before pulling herself out of her head.  
Time to clean up, she muses to herself. Setting her mind to the task, the fair Sybil begins the process of cleaning up her wrecked kitchen. After while Nathan returns and helps finish up. Unfortunately, after the day’s events, her café’s business suffered from lack of scared customers. As Sybil sweeps the front room, she sighs miserably. It would be a while until the customers felt safe to come back. Until then she had to find any way she could to pinch and save until the dough starts to roll in.  
Sybil finishes her nightly cleaning routine, and as the sun begins to set upon her homey café, she slowly pulls down the window shades. From the kitchen Nathan whistles for her attention. When she doesn’t answer immediately, he starts to pout.  
“Come on Sybil. Surely you’re not still mad about the date ordeal tonight?” He whines with a grin. She turns toward him with a deadly glare.  
“I wasn’t, BUT you do deserve a good smack for that brown-nosing.” Her eyes soften a bit as she joins the man at the front counter.  
Nathan laughs as he runs his hand back through his hair. “Maybe. But this would be a good way for you and Oscar to break the ice, so to speak.” He gives her a knowing wink.  
Sybil blushes before smacking his arm lightly. “Oh, hush. It’s not like that.” She huffs.  
Nathan rolls his eyes before smacking his hand lightly on the counter, “Whatever you say, Sybil.” He teases gently. She hits him again as he laughs.  
“Have you decided what you're wearing tonight?” He asks as his laughter subdues. Sybil scrunches her brow before groaning as she cups her face into her hands.  
“Surely it doesn’t have to be anything fancy?”   
Nathan narrows his eyes at her before eyeing her plain shirt and pants attire. “Something semi-formal.” He says before checking the clock on the wall.  
Sybil lets out a disgruntled sound before flopping her face onto the counter. “I think I have a dress.” She mutters dis-heartedly.   
“That works,” Nathan tells her cheerfully. “I’m heading out Sybil to get ready. I’ll see after a while!” He waves at her as he heads toward the door. Sybil mutters a goodbye as she lifts her head from the counter. Nathan opens the door but suddenly stops and turns back toward her, “By the way Sybil” He calls.  
Sybil swivels around toward the little man at the door. She nods and wonders what it is he has forgotten. “The man from earlier said for you to call him Gannicus.” Nathan gives her one last wave before finally exiting the building.  
Gannicus, her mind mused, what a strange name. All the same her heart pounds at the mention of such a bizarre name. Flustered and somewhat confused the fair Sybil resides her self to get ready for her coming date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any grammar or minor detail hiccups I'm sorry. I do not have a beta at the current time for this particular story. Still, thank you for the read and enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for giving this cracked story a read. I plan on writing more chapters for this in the near future, so hopefully, you will stay tuned. Also, for who it may concern, I do not own the characters of Spartacus, however, I do claim rights to the idea of the story as an original piece that I wrote for shits and giggles. I've posted this story previously on Fanfiction.net under the pen name of Sonrisavivirmivida. Again Thank you and enjoy!


End file.
